BTA Episode 02B: Saving Floppity
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: Our greatest heroes face a conflict. Is Floppity dead or still alive somehow? The answers are found in another world. What will they find? Final Fantasy X is the main X-over source with the Beanies.
1. Revelation

**AN: Greetings readers. This is the second portion of Bean Titans Adventures (BTA) Part 2, continued from the previous one. Look at the first portion before reading on into this one.**

**If you guys just need a better understanding of what I'm going after, take a look at my very first edition here on . Also, give me any thoughts that you may have whatsoever. I am all ears for your opinions.**

_[The text in Italic style displays the inner thoughts and feelings of the characters, and maybe even a few sound effects or actions. This also includes a conversation with a psychic.]_

**Enjoy! =) **

**

* * *

**

**~BTA Part 2B: Saving Floppity~**

Chapter 1 — Revelation

After One Night Stand was over, the men of the Top 12 entered the Tower, crazy about their victory over Wrinkle and his team. It was the final match of the night.

"We have him beat now; Wrinkle's a pushover!" Sweet boasted.

"Yeah, seriously," Hippity concurred.

"Even though Sweet was the only one of us six with Legendary status, we still won!" Spunky exclaimed.

They soon made their way to the Facility (the fourth section stacked from the base of the Tower, just over the Suites), about to pass by the Healing Chamber. Canyon looked over to see a sight for sore eyes.

"Mac, are you... smiling?" Canyon asked in shock.

The cardinal looked back at Canyon with a bright face. "Because we won, yeah," Mac answered, as he and the men began to brag again.

Suddenly, a fierce Fancy bursted from out of the emergency room. "Could you guys SHUT UP?" she shouted, silencing them.

Mac was not surprised. "Why?" he asked.

"The least you could do is be more considerate. We have a serious situation here."

"With who?" Sweet questioned her.

Fancy's face saddened. "It's Floppity."

The men immediately entered the chamber and saw Floppity, lifeless on the bed. Hippity stood petrified at the condition of his wife. Mac closed his eyes arrogantly, shifting his attitude again.

"My best guess is that box that Smoochy brought in our match," Kuku said.

Canyon sighs. "I knew that thing was bad news..."

Spunky walked over to Dotty, who was checking the status of the lavender bunny through a scanner. "What's the damage, Dots?" he asked.

"Her body is here," she murmured, "and her organs are in place... but it says nothing about her life energy."

"Are you saying that she's dead?" Sweet asked.

"Not quite... more likely that her soul is gone."

Mac became careless again. "Humph. Her loss." he goaded.

Hearing his words, Hippity looked up and at Mac with a fierce glare. He was tired of Mac, who was not being sympathetic, or even considerate as Fancy mentioned before.

"Don't get mad at me... it was her fault that—" Mac went on, unreasonably rambling.

Hippity then flexed his whole right arm, in anger. "You know what? Fancy's right, Mac. You could be a little more considerate—especially to Floppity! You always do the same thing: you bring up the negatives out of everything; you're so damn pessimistic!"

Mac got nervous, feeling Hippity's rage. "I was just trying to—"

"**You were trying **to be a careless punk! I don't want to hear it!" Hippity yelled, before punching Mac very hard with an energy-charged strike—his Meteor Crush Fist. Mac was sent through many walls behind him, and literally out of the Tower.

On the outside, Mac landed in the waters of the Gulf of Mexico. He soon swam up and had a discouraged attitude now. It felt like nothing was going his way. _"That's it... I'm done here!"_ he thought to himself as he flew away from Titans Tower. _"The one time I feel good about something, another bad thing happens to me. I can't take it anymore."_

Mac had not returned inside the Tower after Hippity's tirade. Fancy, who was on Hippity's side, knew that he was wrong as well.

Fancy found Hippity in the hall nearby the Healing Room. "You alright?" she asked him.

"I'm just pissed that he takes things to the extreme," he replied. "Someone has got to fix his attitude."

Fancy paused for a second. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a little **talk** with Smoochy. I'll go through Wrinkle myself to get to her, even without Legendary Power. I'm doing this for Floppity."

Fancy was on her way out of the Tower.

"Right behind you." Hippity muttered, soon following her to confront Smoochy.

* * *

The next day, the remaining eight of the Top 12 were back in the Healing Room to see if anything had changed with Floppity, after yesterday's mishap.

"Any luck?" Sweet asked Dotty.

"Nothing. Her soul is definitely misplaced, and Mystic and I can't find any trace of where it went."

There was silence. Dotty is explaining that Floppity is not dead, but how could that be if she has no life energy? There had to be an explanation for it.

Canyon looked around the chamber. "Hey, have you guys seen Fancy anywhere?" he asked.

"No." answered Kuku. "And what about Mac? I thought that he just needed a bit of fresh air."

"I can find him using the Watcher," Dotty proposed. She led the rest over to the Mission Room, where she had the controls for the wayward monitor installed. She recently innovated a search feature, allowing her to find anyone at any time. When Dotty typed in Mac's name, the Watcher had displayed that he was flying due north, into the atmosphere. _"What's he doing up there? He's headed for outer space; he should know that he'll die up there!"_ Dotty became worried, as she told the rest about Mac's possible intentions.

"Has he snapped?" Spunky exclaimed.

"We need to get up there fast!" Aurora said.

"Not without these we won't," Dotty interrupted, pulling out twelve silver necklaces with an emblem in the shape of the sun on each. "They're Plasma Air Necklaces. They can allow you to breathe in outer space, transforming its plasma particles into oxygen. I only made enough for the Top 12, but I can make more later for the rest of the Titans. Just put them on."

The eight of them strapped on the necklaces and boarded the B-Jet to find Mac as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fancy and Hippity were in trouble because they were not prepared enough to confront Wrinkle themselves.

Upon reaching the former Area 51 base, Wrinkle ambushed the both of them without warning.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked them, as they were getting up.

"We need to have a little "chat" with Smoochy. So if you will excuse us—" Fancy began to say, walking past Wrinkle to try and get into his base. To her dismay, Wrinkle kicked her back to where Hippity was after using Flash Step.

"That's not the way it's gonna work, Fancy. When you call out one of my underlings, you call out all of us. However, I'm generous this time around, as I gave strict orders to my syndicate to stay inside the base... while I handle whatever B-S you two are bringing here." he explained.

Hippity had a nerve pop on his head. "The only B-S I recall of is whatever Smoochy did to Floppity! You agreed to join us in One Night Stand and we said nothing about using any tricks other than our powers."

"Right... you DID say nothing about it, therefore, she didn't think it was illegal to bring something extra. I stuck to my word and gave you a fair 6-on-6 match; Smoochy didn't." Wrinkle replied, before anticipating something he'd like to call "immediate rage".

Fancy released her Lightning Fang—a fierce arc of lightning that, if someone were hit directly with little defense, they would be paralyzed for an extended time along with taking a great amount of damage. It was not her strongest attack, but it was pretty close. Wrinkle used his whole arm to separate the blast in half and send it surging behind him.

"Then get the hell out of my way and let me beat the B-S out of Smoochy!" Fancy yelled.

"Hmph. I'm afraid I'll have to make you two understand, the hard way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Even though they took the fight into the base, Wrinkle single-handedly wore them both down.

Fancy was soon trudging to get up and escape, but she had little energy to be able to do so. At the last second, Wrinkle threw Hippity at Fancy, knocking them both unconscious. Wrinkle was greatly disappointed.

_"What makes you think that you'll accomplish anything by being this foolish?"_ Wrinkle wondered. "Snort, take them to the containment chambers."

"Yes, sir," the bull answered, dragging both Fancy and Hippity to what was to be their prison cells. Things looked grim for the two of them.

* * *

Almost near the exosphere—the point where the atmospheric pressure increases, Mac is very close to committing suicide. He feels that everything that has happened in his life has been nothing but pain. He knew that there were painless moments, but the anguish was endless to him.

Mac looked behind him for a second. "Goodbye sorrow..." he spoke as he exhaled. He then sensed the B-Jet coming his way. The black aircraft floated in front of him, and the eight Titans in it exited to stop Mac.

"No!" Kuku cried.

"Hold it right there, Mac," Sweet ordered.

"Or what?" he retaliated. "Stop, so you guys can kill my mood again?" There was a silence. Not one member of the Top 12 wanted to get on his bad side. "Well?" he asked.

Still, no one said anything. Hearing nothing, Mac was about to turn around and continue his death flight.

Aurora finally took a stand. "Mac, stop." he demanded.

Mac angrily teleported to his face; Aurora was not shaken. "You have something to say?" Mac questioned.

Mystic was concerned for Aurora's safety, as no one could know what Mac would ever want to do to hurt someone. But Aurora had no fear on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why are you so negative all of the time? Was it because something had happened in the past?" he asked.

Mac's look changed, hearing "in the past". The others could not believe that Aurora had suddenly appeared to be the bigger man over Mac; Aurora had no fear.

"Why would you keep on living with a bad attitude, knowing that now you're married with Kuku for more than fifteen years, with a family of your own? Why?" he asked Mac in a demanding voice.

The other seven members of the Top 12 were amazed with Aurora, who was the first person to knock Mac down without the use of violence. Mac still wanted to keep his inner memories to himself, but he could not sustain the mental act of reliving his past anymore. He finally submitted to it; Mac now had to tell his allies about his problems.

Mac had his eyes closed, trying to keep his tears away from the rest in attendance... tears that had not shed from Mac's eyes since he was a child. "It's because no one appreciated me..." he responded solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Aurora questioned.

"When I was little, my parents were killed on my third birthday. I was scared of the people who caused their deaths, until I found that my teleportation was **useful**." This was a surprise to the other eight Titans. Mac continued. "I got away with killing them, of course, but that was when everything began to change. I was taken in by my uncle, and as I grew up, none of my relatives—including my uncle—didn't seem to care about me. It was the same at my old school, before the Academy. The kids there did not want to be around me because I've always kept my evil demeanor. It was the pain I experienced; it was hard to let it go, so the longer I had it, the worse it became." Mac's voice began to break up. "I've been through too much anguish for over thirty years because I lost everything. Everything—my family, my home, my sociality, you name it! That's why I act so negatively... if I didn't, I'd have no reason to live anymore!"

His friends finally knew what his pain was. He had suffered more than anyone, and lived to see the next day. Mac Abre Cantínis had been fighting death his whole life.

Kuku flew up to him. "Despite all of that, you've grown, Mac," she reassured him. "Don't you realize that ever since we met, your life has been better? Admit it, no matter how much you didn't want to tell us, you have loved every minute of being with us all. Mac, you **have** friends, a home, a family big and small... you're also more open-minded, and that's what we love about you the most. Sure, you can be a bit stubborn, but we all still love you. Especially me."

Mac started a hug with Kuku, now letting the heartache ease with his now visible tears. "I'm sorry..." he spoke.

"It's all right, we're here for you," Kuku said to him, holding him close and tight.

Canyon was not so macho himself, as he began to sap up in this moment.

Sweet looked at him. "As heartwarming as this is, don't tell me that you're gonna lose it, Canyon..."

"It's so beautiful..." the cougar whimpered.

"Here we go..." Sweet uttered, rolling his eyes.

After Mac had soon cheered up, Spunky noticed something very strange, but sudden. "Uh, guys... I know you're busy, but where did that hole come from?" he asked, pointing out a bright blue vortex that was closing in on the nine of them.

The rest noticed at the last second that they were being swallowed by the vortex. By the time they saw it, they were sucked into it as if it were a black hole.

/-/

What does this mean for our heroes?

I promise you guys that this will get better.

**Oh, and if you didn't notice before, I made a "double whammy reality reference" to Mac's full name. 1) His initials are MAC. 2) If you combine his first and middle names together, you get "Macabre", which is a "dance of death". "Cantínis" was just something I added because I thought it sounded European, since Mac's from Spain.**

Chapter 2 next.


	2. Enter Spira, Part 1

Chapter 2 — Enter Spira, Part 1

After what felt like a year, Dotty woke up, finding herself washed upon an island shore. Not only did she have no idea where she was, but the other members of the Top 12 were missing as well. She was by herself, on an unknown island.

"Guys?" she called as she began to search the outskirts of the island. She did see a particular kind of sports team practicing on the beach—all men wearing yellow uniforms, but she did not know who they were. They saw her too, but wondered why she looked lost. Dotty continued searching, finding the ruins near the beach.

"Dotty!" Canyon called from a nearby cliff. She ran to Canyon, the first person she recognized.

The both of them went back to the beach, where the athletes were.

"Where are we?" Dotty asked.

Following her question, one of the men approached the two Titans. He had orange hair that stood up, with one part of it that rose higher than the rest of it did. "Newcomers, eh?" he asked them, regardless of the fact that they were human-like animals.

"Who are you?" Canyon asked the man.

"I'm Wakka, former captain of the Besaid Aurochs," he answered.

"Besaid? Is that the name of this island?" Dotty questioned.

Wakka nodded positively. "What're ya looking for?"

"We don't know where our other seven friends are, and whether or not they're in trouble," Canyon answered.

"Hmm... I wouldn't know a thing about that... but I think you should follow me to the village and tell my friends about what's going on, ya? They might know something." Wakka suggested.

He led Dotty and Canyon to a small, peaceful village inside of the island. There were five huts and what appeared to be a temple in the back. Wakka took them into the big blue hut. Inside, there was a lady in a long black dress, wearing many accesories with it. She held a baby in her arms.

"Visitors, Wakka?" she asked him, noticing the two unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah, Lulu. How's little Vidina?"

"Well."

Hearing Wakka's voice, three other women wearing many accesories appeared from the back of the hut. One had short light brown hair, different colored eyes, and wore a sleeveless white top, a tight fitting pair of short, dark blue pants, and long black boots. The second had golden hair, green eyes, and wore a yellow bra, golden brown shorts, and light blue boots. The last one was gray haired, red-eyed, and wore an ostentatious, but gothic all black outfit. _("Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings" plays in the background.)_

"Visitors?" said the light brown haired girl.

The golden-haired girl approached the two strangers and started to search them. "Weird-looking dog and cat..." she uttered.

"Weird-looking?" Dotty questioned, confused.

"That's **cougar** to you," Canyon corrected her.

The girl jumped backwards. "Aah! Animals that stand and talk!"

The gray-haired one stepped forward and covered the other one's mouth. "Sorry," she began. "This is Rikku, sometimes she can talk too much... I'm Paine, and that's Yuna."

"Don't forget about me!" a male voice shouted from the back. He appeared, wearing a yellow top with cut-off black overalls and yellow hi-top shoes. He also had golden hair, only in a lighter shade. _(The music halts.)_

"Oh yeah," Yuna said, before hugging him and introducing him as "Tidus". **_(I will use his name because I'M the one creating this story. _**_The song switches to "Tidus' Theme"._**_) _**

Wakka turned to Dotty and Canyon. "Well then, tell us your story."

Over several minutes, Dotty and Canyon told their guests about everything—about who they were, what talents they have, and how and why they got here. _(As they spoke, "Tidus' Theme" faded out.)_

"The Bean Titans..." Tidus began to piece the information together, "you guys have powers... and there are nine of you sucked in here from a portal."

Canyon nodded affirmatively. "Before all of this happened, one of our other friends got her soul lost and we're trying to find a way to bring her back."

"I don't know what to tell ya, but—" Wakka uttered.

"We'll help!" Rikku immediately interrupted him.

"That would be for the best," Lulu said. "Me and Wakka would love to help you, but we have to stay and take care of Vidina. It's still okay though, because the four of them can help out. They're a great team to have."

"Another adventure, huh?" Paine murmured.

"What're we waiting on? Let's grab our stuff and go!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Thank you, guys," Dotty said.

"Good luck!" Wakka said, before remembering about something he deemed as important. He ran to catch up with the six of them. "Wait, one more thing... I don't know if this is useful to you guys, but I found this bright white shard of a sphere fragment."

Yuna took it, figuring that there were more somewhere in Spira just like it. "We'll keep it, thanks. Bye!" she responded.

"See ya!" Wakka shouted, watching them continue down the waterfall road.

Near the end of the road, Canyon realized that this was an unfamiliar place to himself and Dotty. "Dotty and I know nothing about this world," he told YRP and Tidus, "so you guys will have to guide us. Where's the nearest place to look?"

"You two have probably searched all of Besaid already, so the next place would be Kilika Island," Yuna replied.

"It's just a boat ride over there," Tidus said. "If we leave now, we should be there by sunset."

"I'm just waiting for the action..." Paine muttered.

Canyon smiled. "I'm starting to like you." He high-fived her.

"What?" Dotty asked, unclear of what Paine said.

"She doesn't talk much, but when there's trouble, Paine isn't afraid to make the first move. Me, her and Rikku balance each other out," Yuna stated.

Soon enough, the six of them made it to the pier and boarded the S.S. Liki along with other passengers who sought to go to Kilika. Within minutes, the boat began to move from its position, out into the sea.

Tidus looked down into the water and saw objects in green traveling fast near the boat. He soon recognized the fish-like figures. "Hey, everyone! Sahagin are swimming around the boat!" he alerted. YRP, Dotty and Canyon moved quickly to the front deck of the boat.

"What? How many?" Rikku asked.

Paine looked ahead to see the fiends swimming in a block to the front of the boat. "Looks like an army of sixty," Paine analyzed.

"What are Sahagin?" Dotty asked.

"Fish-like fiends that can live on land. They aren't tough, but they are annoying," Tidus answered.

"They're coming right at us!" Canyon yelled, seeing about twenty of them hop onto the boat.

"Spike Storm!" shouted a familiar voice, emerging from the water and killing the fiends on the deck. It was Spunky.

"Spunky!" Dotty shouted, running to him when he got on the boat.

"Spunky?" Tidus questioned on the weird name.

"Yeah, sometimes we have crazy names, but you get used to them after a while," Canyon implied. "That's one of our friends... and as you know now, he uses wooden spikes to attack. He's also Dotty's husband, which would explain her reaction right now."

Spunky walked up to Canyon. "I knew I'd find you guys eventually," Spunky spoke, before seeing the girls fight off the other forty. "Are they our friends?"

"Yes," Dotty said. "The gunner is Yuna, a High Summoner. The one with the red daggers is Rikku, and the other with the skull-sword is Paine. This here is Tidus; he can fight with a sword as well."

"How'd we get here?"

"I'll explain later. Tidus, I have a question... what're those lights we see after we defeat a fiend?"

"Pyreflies," he answered. "They're like the dead souls of people that made the fiend, and once it's defeated, the souls are freed in a special way."

Dotty pondered on what he said. "I'll have to remember that."

Spunky pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this in a cove back on the island." It was another shiny white sphere fragment.

"Another? What does this mean?" Canyon interrogated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

YRP had just finished with the Sahagin and told the people aboard the boat that they were safe now. After a while, they were about ten minutes away from Kilika. Canyon saw a stray Sahagin jump out of the water. "Company!" he yelled out, which alerted the heroes, yet again. This time an army of one hundred Sahagin were headed for the S.S. Liki, plus the Emperor Sahagin—the giant, black colored leader all Sahagin.

"That's a big one in the back..." Spunky marveled.

Tidus and YRP stepped forward. "We'll handle the ones coming on the boat," Tidus said. Paine switch her role to a Black Mage.

"Wait, how'd you do that?" Dotty asked.

"It's pretty simple really," Rikku stated. "We have these dresspheres that allow us to switch battle roles. Right now, I'm a Thief, and I can go to White Mage just as simple as... _*transforms*_ that." Rikku had on white robes and a staff.

"Only the three of them can do that," Tidus said. "That's cool with me though, 'cause these (the Caladbolg and Brotherhood swords) are all I need."

It was an epic, but short war. Soon, the army of Sahagin were defeated, leaving only the Emperor Sahagin.

"Here comes the big one..." Yuna uttered.

Canyon, Spunky and Dotty stepped up. "Leave this one us," Canyon offered.

"Porcupine Kendo..." Spunky whispered, creating a long, wooden battle stick from his body.

"Whoa, that's freaky!" Tidus jumped.

Spunky powered up, discovered his Legendary Power, and threw his weapon at the Emperor's head, delaying its motion by piercing through.

"You're up, Dots," Spunky told her.

When Dotty powered up, it felt like she was on the level that Spunky was. "What...?" Dotty murmured.

"That's your power, Dotty?" Spunky asked.

"I guess so. All right then, let's see..." Dotty was preparing to use a blast. She was gathering energy from the sun. She unleashed a golden ray of solar energy upon the Emperor Sahagin—the Solaris Cannon. It appeared to have worked, as the giant fiend descended into the water.

"Whoa! That did it." Rikku assumed.

"That surprised even me." Paine smiled.

Suddenly, the Emperor Sahagin popped up from the water. Spunky alerted Canyon to make a move. He too had Legendary Power.

_"I've been waiting to try this out..."_ Canyon said to himself, as he charged intense electrical energy into his left palm. Many high-pitched "squeaks" were heard from the crackling of the lightning being harnessed by Canyon. "Chidori (1,000 Birds)!" he shouted while leaping for the torso of the Emperor Sahagin. He plunged his ball of electricity through the fiend, defeating it.

"You guys are awesome!" Tidus complimented the three Titans.

"That power, where did it come from? It's definitely stronger than the four of us combined... even at our best." Yuna analyzed. Dotty had then explained to YRP and Tidus about the Titans' power system.

"Whoa-ho-ho... good thing you're on our side," Rikku uttered with relief.

Kilika Island was now in sight, and Canyon, Spunky and Dotty were anticipant on finding their fellow Titans.

/-/

Yay for FFX! This is after the Last Mission.

You'll notice that the Top 12 are divided into trios. I feel that it's the best way to set them up if they aren't all togther.

Part 2 of the entrance is coming up.

Send me your thoughts or review!


	3. Enter Spira, Part 2

Chapter 3 — Enter Spira, Part 2

Meanwhile, Mystic woke up to find herself in an abandoned corridor filled with damaged portions of the building she was in. There were also stray pyrefiles floating around the place.

_"Where am I?"_ she thought to herself, getting up and moving further into the ancient chambers ahead. She soon opened a pair of doors which led to a point where she was standing on a cosmic platform in the middle of a space-like atmosphere. She was marveled at this, and then she found something shining on the ground. It was a white sphere fragment. _"This looks useful,"_ she wondered, keeping it as a momento. She soon started off to head the other way from where she woke up. She saw that she was inside an entire dome, damaged from something that had happened in the past. The whole area was barren and dead.

Mystic had suddenly encountered what appeared to be a winged monster with long pincer arms and a scorpion's tail—the Spectral Keeper.

"That doesn't look friendly..." Mystic murmured, getting into her battle-ready stance. After a while, Mystic had already began to struggle. Her chances looked grim, as the fiend was about to finish her.

"Hey!" Kuku shouted, appearing and firing a Dark Fusion Blast upon the Spectral Keeper. Its attention was now on Kuku. "Take your best shot..." Kuku said, using the "Bring it On" hand gesture. The fiend had charged straight for Kuku, until she flew up, revealing Fleece (on Legendary Power), who finished it by using her best Holy spell.

Mystic let out a sigh of relief, now safe because her friends arrived just in time.

"Mystic, are you alright?" Kuku asked her.

"If you hadn't come, I wouldn't be."

Fleece looked around. "Where are we?"

A group of people appeared behind the three Titans. "To answer your question," the white-haired man in green garments began, "Spira. This place, the ruins of Zanarkand, was a vast city that is now dead for over a thousand years."

"We heard quite a ruckus," said the short haired woman dressed in magenta colored clothing. Two similarly dressed men were right beside her: one was tall and dressed in blue, and the other was stout and dressed in purple.

"Who're you three?" asked the male with an eye patch on his right eye.

"And how'd you get here?" added the last male, who had a very long lock of faded brown hair, a metallic leg, and a cane.

Mystic, Kuku and Fleece had explained themselves to the best of their abilities, as half of the group before them appeared to be supreme authorities. They had also introduced themselves.

"Hmm, the Bean Titans, you say?" Logos, the tall man in blue said. "You're a league of superpowered heroes."

"Nine of 'yas are here in Spira," said Ormi, the stout one, "and another one's life has been misplaced."

Nooj, the man with the metal leg, took a second to think. "Okay, we'll help you find your friends."

"The more the merrier," exclaimed Gippal, the one with the eye patch.

"There's a condition to propose," announced Baralai, the man in green.

"That's my line, Baralai," said Leblanc, the magenta dressed woman. "Anyhoo, we'll help you find your buddies if you agree to help us look for these shining sphere fragments." She pulled out a fragment that looked just like the one that Mystic picked up earlier.

Kuku was intrigued, yet baffled. "Fragments of what?" she asked.

"The Grand Sphere," Nooj answered. "Honestly, we aren't completely sure about what it's supposed to do once all of the pieces are together, but by the looks of the fragments, it has to be something phenomenal."

Baralai stepped forth. "There's a fragment in each area of Spira. I found one on the Highbridge in Bevelle, Spira's capital. Gippal found one inside of the Djose Temple, down a ways south. Nooj found one at the Youth League's Headquarters, near Djose."

"And the three of us found one at our mansion in Guadosalam," Leblanc said. "All six of us are here now, looking for another in such a messy place like this."

Mystic reached in her pocket for the shard she found. "You mean this one?"

"Well, well..." Leblanc murmured.

"Okay, we get the deal. We'll help each other, the nine of us." Fleece summated.

"Then it's settled." Gippal stated.

"Where to next?" Kuku asked.

"That would be Gagazet, the sacred mountain just south of here." Logos responded.

The nine of them set off, exiting the ruins of the Zanarkand dome.

Yes sir.

/-/

Part 3 is imminent.


	4. Enter Spira, Part 3

Chapter 4 — Enter Spira, Part 3

Meanwhile _(yet again...),_ Mac found himself lain upon sand. When he got up, he looked all around him—the whole area was a desert. _"Just my luck..."_ he said to himself, before flying off to find any of the other Titans. With no luck, he landed in a field filled with cacti. While searching the area, he found a strange hill of sand in the middle of the area. Mac went to dust the sand off, and found Aurora, seeing the white fur on the polar bear. When Aurora was fully shown, he was coughing up sand, so Mac had to help him let it all out.

"Where are we?" Aurora asked.

He looked around and saw a small cactus creature (Cactuar), jumping up and down as if it were signaling Aurora and Mac to come to its position. Assuming that, Aurora and Mac moved on over to it. The Cactuar then pointed itself at a sign, which read "Bikanel Island". It was where Mac and Aurora were. The Cactuar then made a message to the two of them using its needles, however, it was written in Al Bhed. Luckily, Aurora was taught by Mystic of how to translate her ancient language.

Aurora read it. "Your red friend has gone into Cactuar Hollow, and he might be in danger, so go and seek him out." Aurora understood and said "Dryhg oui" to the Cactuar, which meant "Thank you" in Al Bhed. "Mac, Sweet's in trouble; he's in the cave over there."

"Let's go." Mac said, going with Aurora into Cactuar Hollow, the cave behind the cacti field.

Inside, they manuvered through various booby traps and "hourglass-like" situations where sand continuously built up. Soon, they found Sweet, fighting a giant red Cactuar, who was not very friendly.

"Whoa, that's a big one..." Aurora marveled.

"Yeah, any time you guys wanna jump in... my fire moves are useless against it." Sweet stated.

"Then this should be simple." Mac said, signaling Aurora to take action. Aurora powered up, and was now on the caliber that Sweet was on—Legendary. Mac was startled.

"Since this thing is giant, I suppose I can soup up my Aurora Beam..." he uttered, charging an even more powerful, ice-type move. It was now deemed as the Aurora Blast, being twice as big and twice as powerful as Aurora Beam was. Plus, he inherited the name. The blast defeated the red Cactuar.

Sweet looked back at Aurora, with widened eyes. "How on earth did you do that?"

"I guess I don't know my Legendary strength..." Aurora said modestly.

Suddenly, the ground shook madly, and Mac sensed a terrible presence. "What's this power?" Mac questioned.

"Not me, man..." Aurora said.

"It's coming from outside. Mac, let's get out of here!" Sweet suggested.

Mac warped the three of them out of the cave and back to the cacti field. They then ran up the hill to see the cause of the quaking power. It was Angra Mainyu, the most feared sand spirit demon on Bikanel.

"That looks like trouble." Aurora presumed.

"Only one way to find out..." Sweet said. The three of them powered up and commenced a battle with the apparition.

Aurora was right. Angra Mainyu was no pushover, as it seemed to have knocked Mac out after three quarters of its health was down. Seeing this, Aurora and Sweet used their most powerful moves (Aurora Blast and Blazing Phoenix). Sadly, they hit a mirage. The real demon appeared behind them and used Perdition's Flame, knocking them both down. They were struggling to get up.

"It used an Afterimage technique..." Sweet said, "I didn't know something that big could do that."

Mac had slowly gotten up and regained his strength with an Elixir. "That does it..." Mac muttered, assuming a special stance where he crouched down a little while his left arm was down in front of him and his right arm extended behind him. He used his Byakugan while calling upon the power of the Eight Trigrams. While he was doing that, Sweet and Aurora where thrown past Mac, and Angra Mainyu was charging in to finish the three of them. As his allies past by him, Mac created a time lapse, allowing him to quickly see the points of focused power flow through the demon. Mac narrowed his options of attack down to the critical points of energy flow. Now ready to take action, Mac focused his energy and charged in instantaneously with his Gentle Fist. Mac's assault started to push Angra Mainyu back, as Mac had hit 64 critical points on it. This onslaught was the Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms. Angra Mainyu was now completely paralyzed, unable to do anything. Mac then warped back and charged up nearly all of his energy to really finish it off. Mac left a space in between the bottoms of his palms horizontally together, and a bright yellow energy ball crackled in a rage.

"**FINAL FLASH**!" Mac shouted, unleashing a great burst of light energy that had the strength of 50 Fusion Blasts combined. This intense blast had completely disintegrated Angra Mainyu from existence. Mac fell down to the ground, exhausted from exuding too much strength. Sweet and Aurora were stunned with witnessing the Final Flash, the destructive version, at least.

"Whoa... Mac owned." Aurora uttered.

Upon the defeat of Angra Mainyu, Sweet saw something shiny and white on the ground. It was a Grand Sphere fragment. "Huh. It looks important, so we'll keep it." he said to Mac and Aurora.

It was the end of the struggle, until a mysterious dark rift appeared beneath the three of them.

"We're getting sucked in!" Mac exclaimed.

They were warped to another place unknown to them.

/-/

What of Fancy and Hippity you ask? They're still trapped in Wrinkle's base.

The next segment in this story will be after this.

_**Please let me know about any thoughts you may have.**_


	5. Destination Bevelle, Part 1

Chapter 5 — Destination Bevelle, Part 1

After searching all of Kilika Island, YRP, Tidus, Spunky, Dotty and Canyon had all gathered at the port on the next afternoon, ready for further plans of action.

Dotty sighed. "None of our friends are here," she said.

"Don't worry, there's still a lot of places to check in Spira," Yuna said to her. "On the bright side, we did manage to find two more sphere fragments."

"Yep," Rikku added, "one in the jungle, and the other at the temple."

Canyon scratched his head. "We might as well go around collecting these, too." he proposed. "I'm sure we'll find the rest of the Titans eventually, but these shards must be good for somethin'."

"Tidus, I have another question..." Dotty spoke. "I know we have fragments of them, but what do these spheres do?"

"They usually play back memories of the past for others to find in the future," he responded. "By the looks of these fragments, I don't think anyone recorded anything into the full sphere."

The S.S. Winno was now ready for departure at the dock nearby the group.

"So, where to next?" Spunky asked.

"Luca, the second-largest city in Spira; it's big on entertainment these days. We're taking another boat ride there." Yuna answered.

"Cool, let's go."

* * *

Unlike the S.S. Liki, this was a safe boat ride; there were no fiends in sight.

Arriving at Luca the next day, the heroes had begun to disperse to find either any member of the Top 12, or any white sphere fragments. No Titan was found, but Rikku did find a sphere fragment under the sphere pool inside the stadium. This was their sixth piece so far.

Having searched the whole city, the group moved on to the Mi'ihen Highroad, north of Luca. Starting down the path, it was time for a long road fiends to show up again, but even the Titans held their own against them easily. That was until the party had saw many chocobos running away from something. They looked down the road and saw the Chocobo Eater rushing to catch any of the yellow land birds. It was a brute of a fiend that had big arms, iron-hard fists, and a very durable head.

Paine looked around at the chocobos running around in a frenzy, remembering what had happened the last time she, Yuna and Rikku tried to catch a chocobo. "Not again..." she complained.

Tidus pulled out his aquatically artistic Brotherhood sword. "Ha! The Chocobo Eater isn't that tough." he boasted. Then everyone saw a similar Eater behind it, only its fists and head plate were golden colored.

"The Earth Eater too? This is bad..." Yuna murmured. That was an understatement, because a final Eater appeared behind the Earth Eater. It was bigger, red-skinned, and black plated.

Rikku let out a short scream. "What title do we give **_that_** one?" she whimpered.

"The **Everything** Eater." Paine answered dully.

Tidus thought of a battle plan, telling everyone to huddle in. He divided the group up to face an opponent: he alone would face the Chocobo Eater, as it is the weakest; YRP would take on the Earth Eater; and that left Canyon, Spunky and Dotty to face the Everything Eater.

The battle plan had moved very smoothly, as they all defeated the family of Eaters. As a bonus, the three Titans retrieved their seventh white sphere fragment from the Everything Eater.

The chocobos had calmed down and moved back to the Travel Agency up ahead. After spending a bit of time rejuvenating and restocking, the heroes continued on down the Highroad and moved into the Mushroom Rock Road. Under the wavering road, the heroes had approached the Den of Woe in the hidden cave. There was no fear of Shuyin anymore, so everyone had entered the dark cave. After searching through it, they found their eighth fragment. The party had then traveled to the Youth League Headquarters, to see if Nooj had known anything about the sphere fragments that they kept finding. Unfortunately, one of the members of the Youth League had told the party that Nooj was on some "important business" elsewhere. They understood, as the man was always very busy.

After some backtracking, the heroes had continued north, into the Djose Highroad. Getting to the crossroad, Dotty had seen a strange light coming from behind the sign that divided the road. It was another sphere fragment, now their ninth one. While they were there, the party had decided to see if Gippal was around at the Djose Temple. Like Nooj, he was nowhere in sight either.

Continuing on, the heroes traveled across the South path of the Moonflow. Reaching the river bank, they needed to get across to the other half of the Moonflow.

"Are we using another boat?" Spunky asked.

"Nope. A shoopuf." Rikku said.

"What the heck's a shoopuf?" Canyon blurted out.

"That." Yuna answered, pointing her finger at the big, elephant-like animal.

"Wow..." Dotty murmured in awe.

"Let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, excited about riding the shoopuf across the Moonflow. When he ran to the loading bay, the shoopuf uncovered a fragment from under one of its back feet. Tidus quickly grabbed it, before the shoopuf rested its heavy foot on it again.

"What happened?" Paine asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Tidus responded quickly, in a near-death experience.

After making the cross, the party continued down the north path of the Moonflow, reaching Guadosalam.

Inside, the party had approached the Chateau de Leblanc and were about to enter, until they all looked over to see that everyone around the small town gathered around the eastern wall. One of Leblanc's henchmen (dressed in green) was attempting to pull out a white shard from out of the wall. He could not, as it was really locked in the wall. They got into the crowd.

"Need help?" Canyon stepped forward to ask him.

"If you can get it, you can keep it for all I care. I give up." he muttered.

Canyon then took a look at the fragment. _"Not a problem..."_ he thought, putting a little electrical power into his right fist. He aimed it at the bottom of the wall, after telling Spunky to stick a few of his spikes around the fragment in the wall. "Thunder Fist!" Canyon shouted, punching the bottom of wall to create five trails of lightning that attracted themselves to Spunky's spikes. The reaction to this was that the wall that was a few inches in circumference around the fragment popped out of the entire wall and allowed Dotty to easily pull out the fragment. It was now theirs to keep (fragment #11). The people of Guadosalam, YRP and Tidus applauded their efforts.

As the crowd dispersed, Dotty looked up to notice that the uppermost path was completely blocked out.

"Yuna, what does that path lead to?" she asked her.

"Nothing now... but it used to lead to the Farplane." she replied.

"The Farplane?"

Yuna nodded. "It was the place where the souls of the lost and loved ones could rest in peace. Sadly, it got out of control when Yevon, our old belief, had betrayed us when Sin, its creation, was around. It caused us to lose the Aeons of the fayth—my allies on call when I was a summoner."

Paine crossed her arms. "And if that wasn't bad enough, Vegnagun made the scene two years after that."

Rikku groaned. "That giant hunk of junk tried to take over the Farplane's core, and if that had happened, we'd all be dead! Yunie, I personally don't blame Shuyin for doing what he did; he was just out of his mind, that's all."

"It wasn't just that..." Yuna stated, "Because of what Vegnagun could do, somehow it tainted the hearts of the aeons who had helped me defeat Sin and Yevon; they turned against me, and I had no choice but to set them free."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for the mercy of the fayth, I'd still be just their dream." Tidus remarked.

An idea sparked in Dotty's mind. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" Canyon asked.

"Floppity's soul must be in the Farplane! It has to be, even though we haven't been through all of Spira yet. It's the only logical place she could be."

"Hmm..." Yuna mumbled. "I don't know much about you Bean Titans, but I can tell that you must be the smartest one, Dotty. You have a point, but there's one problem: the spots where I joined with the fayth inside the temples used to have long dark chasms in them. The thing is, the New Yevon organization has sealed up every one of those holes, except the spot where Vegnagun was created in."

"The Bevelle Underground... it was too big to seal up." Rikku said.

"Although, it's the one place we can go for some moment of truth. Not to mention that we still have fragments to look for, and that the other Titans are out in Spira somewhere." Paine summated.

Dotty, Spunky and Canyon thought cooperatively for a moment.

"We'll take the chance." Spunky announced.

"We have faith that the other six Titans can find us if we don't find them." Dotty stated.

"And they always have," Canyon remarked, "because we're the Titans; nothing is impossible for us."

Tidus smiled. "Confident, huh? What do you say, girls?" he asked YRP.

"I say we give it a shot." Paine replied.

"Yeah, but who knows what'll happen? No one has heard anything about the Farplane after we defeated Vegnagun..." Rikku said.

"We'll have to see. Bevelle, here we come!" Yuna claimed loudly, as the group moved on north from Guadosalam.

* * *

They entered the Thunder Plains, which was still safe to across without any stray lightning bolts attacking travelers. Before they reached the end of the plains, a huge lightning bolt struck the north exit, revealing a white sphere fragment from underneath the ground. They added their twelfth shard to their collection. Continuing on into Macalania, YRP noticed that the forest was no longer dying; it was in its original form, a luminant, shining, deep blue wonder. Various people were in the forest as well, happy that it was back to the way it was. Yuna knew that it meant one thing: the fayth at the temple must be alive in some way. She led the party to the bottom of Macalania Temple, where the fayth was stationed. There, the group saw that the hole was still replacing the spot where the fayth should be, still blocked off from entry into the roads to the Farplane. There were also two lights inside the chamber: the first was the shine displayed from another sphere fragment (thirteenth), and the other was a faint, bright blue light. The blue light was familiar to Yuna, but she could not come to a possible reason why the light was there.

For now, Bevelle was still the main destination, so the group backtracked and moved to the northern spring in the forest, where Tidus and Yuna had their "moment". It was the first time Tidus had seen the spring after he came back to life.

"I remember this place..." Tidus uttered, looking at Yuna.

"It was the one memory I kept of you, while you were away." she said to him, smiling at him. "I loved it."

"Huh?" Canyon asked towards Rikku.

"Their first kiss." she clarified for Canyon.

After letting Tidus and Yuna have another moment alone, the party moved into the Highbridge in Bevelle. Those in New Yevon welcomed them courteously, unlike other times in the past. The heroes had soon reached the point where the fayth of Bahamut originally was, better known as the entrance into the Bevelle Labyrinth. They found their fourteenth shard in the chamber.

Paine then looked into the entrance. "All the way from Besaid to here..." she murmured.

"Where's Rikku?" Yuna questioned, noticing that she had mysteriously disappeared. Upon asking, Rikku reappeared with their fifteenth sphere fragment.

"Where did you go?" Dotty asked.

"I went to the Baaj Islands and found this one where Seymour's mother was a fayth. Remember Tidus? That's the place where I found you."

"Oh yeah..." he spoke, recalling of his first meeting with Rikku.

"So, where's the entrance to the Farplane?" Spunky asked.

"At the end of the Bevelle Underground. It's almost like a maze; very confusing... but luckily, Paine, Rikku and I know where to go and how to get to the end. The chasm is there." Yuna explained.

"Our new path starts here." Paine stated.

The seven of them jumped into the hole and began their voyage to the chasm at the end of the labyrinth.

/-/

Part 2 is coming at ya.


	6. Destination Bevelle, Part 2

Chapter 6 — Destination Bevelle, Part 2

Fleece, Mystic and Kuku were accompanied by Leblanc, her entourage (Logos and Ormi), and the Captains of Spira's Ship (Baralai, Nooj and Gippal-CoSS) into the summit or Mt. Gagazet, before the back entrance into the caverns.

Gippal stopped for a moment. "Huh?" he uttered, pulling out his binoculars and viewing the peak of the mountain. The rest of the group turned to him.

"What is it?" Ormi asked him.

"I saw something..." Gippal murmured before seeing a shine near the peak. He zoomed in to see that a Grand Sphere fragment was at the very top of Fayth Scar. "It's another fragment—right at the top of Fayth Scar! See that shine?"

Kuku looked ahead to see it. "That look's like a job for me... _*flying off*_ I'll be right back!" Kuku shouted.

"Let's catch up." Nooj commanded, as the rest of the group entered the caverns ahead.

They soon reached the base of Fayth Scar, but witnessed Kimahri Ronso being pushed into the mountain's wall... by Rainbow (the chameleon) of Wrinkle's evil syndicate. The Hiss Twins and Iggy were also in attendance; the full reptile squad was there.

"Where are they?" Rainbow asked the Ronso, in a demanding rage.

Fleece and Mystic stepped forward.

"Let him go." Fleece ordered them.

"Enemies of yours?" Logos asked Mystic.

"Yeah. Me and Fleece should be able to handle them ourselves." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Baralai questioned.

"Most likely."

"All right then." Nooj said. "When you're done with them, meet us at the front gate of Mt. Gagazet; all you have to do is follow the path."

"Boys," called Leblanc, towards Logos and Ormi, "help the Ronso up." Once they assisted Kimahri, they all left matters in the hands of Fleece and Mystic. Now alone, the two Titans began the conversation with Rainbow.

"How did you get here of all places?" Fleece asked.

"We were sent by Master Wrinkle to follow you when Mac was losing it." Rainbow stated. "He told me that if we found you, we were to show no mercy upon you... at any cost."

"Then bring it." Mystic said, as she and Fleece powered up. (Fleece had Legendary status, while Mystic was still on Sacred.)

Rainbow looked to his group, who all nodded to him. He looked back to his enemies. "I know very well that you have Legendary Power, Fleece... but for what I am about to do... it won't matter anymore."

Rainbow then used an ability called Cannibalize. Somehow, it allowed him to indirectly devour his group by using rancid yellow lights that grasped the Hiss Twins and Iggy and then made them wither away into dust. What happened then was that all of the dust materialized into Rainbow's body, which suddenly made him even more powerful than he was before. His power surged greatly, creating a veil of smoke from Mystic and Fleece's line of sight. When the smoke cleared, he was shown again, but his skin was pulsating an onyx color with dark green shades that would appear occassionally. His power was well above Fleece's now, as he was now known as Reptilius, Wrinkle's most powerful asset.

"He fused with them?" Mystic shouted.

"Permanently..." Reptilius spoke, with an ominously dark voice. "Both of you have no chance against me—give it up now while you have a chance."

"As if!" Mystic revolted, before she and Fleece charged at him to begin the fight.

* * *

Many of the Ronso gathered around Kimahri, after he emerged from the mountain gate, accompied by Leblanc's group and the CoSS. In the crowd, Kimahri kneeled down.

"Did these humans hurt Kimahri?" asked a female Ronso.

"No," Kimahri answered in the Ronso's way of speech, "they save Kimahri. Trouble on Fayth Scar; new friends are helping." The Ronso around their leader understood. Kimahri then rose and approached his acquaintances. "Thank you for saving Kimahri." he said to them.

"No prob, it's our job." Gippal replied.

Kimahri handed them a Grand Sphere fragment.

"Thanks," Leblanc said, smiling. Kimahri left them for matters that he had to attend to. The six heroes moved south from the mountain gate, towards the Calm Lands.

"What now?" Baralai asked the group.

"The three ladies are still on Fayth Scar." Logos remarked.

"Not to mention the trouble they're in..." Ormi added.

"Okay, heres the plan." Nooj stated. "While we're waiting on the three of them, we'll search the Calm Lands for any other Grand Sphere fragments and anyone who could be in the Titans. Leblanc, you and your men can look through the hidden cavern in the gorge. Gippal and Baralai, go to the mainland and pick an area to search; I'll catch up after I tell Kimahri to remind the ladies where we're going."

The group divided up, to search who and what they needed to search for.

* * *

Meanwhile, the powerful Reptilius dominates Fleece and Mystic, after five minutes into the fight. He seemed right when he said that they did not stand a chance; Fleece could barely keep her own against him, but Mystic was doing a lot worse. She had come close to being killed by Reptilius as many as ten times, but Fleece had always been there to save her. Eventually, the fight reached the point where Fleece and Mystic were at wit's end, as Reptilius was about to finish the both of them off.

Reptilius was charging energy for his Biotoxin Blast—a powerful and extremely poisonous green energy blast that if a target was hit by it, he or she would slowly melt away. "This is the end game..." he murmured to the girls, preparing to fire his blast. He stopped when he sensed a power like Fleece's rushing towards him; it was Kuku (now on Legendary Power), who quickly attacked him with Aerial Ace (the flying-type Pokemon move) and follow up with her Dark Halo—a ring of darkness that closes in on its target, while shooting continuous bullets of darkness on him or her from all directions.

Kuku then used a Megalixir on Fleece and Mystic. "Fleece, use your Nimbus Tornado!" she suggested. Fleece then span around until a short tornado appeared, and sent it into the Dark Halo. Once this happened, the effects of the Dark Halo increased, and the tornado tilted to spit Reptilius out and send him into the nearest wall of Fayth Scar. While on the wall, Reptilius was all braced on it with dark rings that held his arms and legs in place; he now had no way to protect himself.

Mystic used her telekinesis to ensure that Reptilius would not move. "Now!" Mystic alerted her allies.

Fleece and Kuku used their strongest abilities: Fleece had unleashed Heaven's Wrath, while Kuku fired her Fulminating Darkness—a powerful, ghastly green blast imbued with the darkness element.

"No!" Reptilius yelled in defeat, falling off of the wall, unconscious.

Afterwards, Mystic suddenly collapsed, having fainted.

"Mystic!" Kuku shouted.

"Regen..." Fleece whispered, casting a healing spell on Mystic, then helping Kuku pick her up. "Don't worry Kuku, I casted Regen on her; she'll get up once she's back up to 100%. Right now, we have to catch up with the rest. Did you get that piece?"

Kuku reached in her pocket. "Right here. Well, let's go."

Kuku and Fleece made off for the mountain gate. They did not know why Mystic had fainted, but they did not have time to question the mystery behind it.

Upon getting there, the two of them approached Kimahri.

"Kimahri, was it?" Fleece asked, remembering the Ronso's name.

"Did you defeat enemies?" he asked.

"Yes we did." Kuku replied. "Our friend here is recovering. Where did the others go?"

"To Calm Lands." Kimahri pointed in the direction opposite of the gate. "Go down path and through cave passage, then cross bridges to mainland. You will find your company."

"Thank you. Let's go, Kuku." Fleece said.

* * *

Leblanc's crew made it to the sealed hole of Yojimbo's fayth.

"Another fragment found..." Leblanc spoke, picking up the shard in front of the hole.

A sudden shake in the ground was felt, as Ormi and Logos turned around to see a fiend.

"Uh, boss..." Ormi uttered.

"What is it?" Leblanc asked, seeing the four-armed ogre fiend nearby. It grumbled aloud, preparing to attack the three of them.

"Run!" Logos cried, as he, Ormi and Leblanc ran for the entrance to the cavern, avoiding the fiend at all costs.

Moments later, Fleece and Kuku (still holding Mystic) reached the gorge of the Calm Lands.

"Here are the bridges..." Kuku said, "no one in sight."

Fleece heard yelling coming from below. "You spoke too soon." she said, as Leblanc gang emerged from the bottom of the gorge, running away from the ogre fiend. Ormi and Logos warned the girls about it, and mentioned that they found another Grand Sphere fragment.

"The fiend is unsent..." Leblanc uttered.

"Meaning?" Kuku interrogated.

"No one has sent it to the Farplane."

Fleece thought the name of the place sounded familar to her. Before she had time to think about it, the fiend appeared to attack Fleece. At the last second, Fleece evaded its assault by flipping over it. Then, for some strange reason, the fiend had died as the pyreflies around it finally dispersed as if a summoner had performed a sending.

"Uhh... what just happened?" Ormi questioned, confused.

"All she did was flip over it..." Logos said.

"What do you know... Fleece is the Salvation Summoner." Leblanc claimed.

"Salvation Summoner?" Ormi asked, even more baffled.

"I thought it was just Summoner or High Summoner." Logos presumed.

"I heard a former Yevon priest talking about it. He said that there was only one person that can actually save the aeons from the Farplane, with their respective fayth. And at the same time, that boy that hangs around the Gullwings will be free to live on Spira once the aeons are saved. Fleece, I think you're that person."

"I am?" Fleece murmured, confused with all of this.

"This Farplane... what is it?" Kuku asked.

"Well, it's the place where Summoners sent fiends and the deceased to rest in peace, until two years ago when one of the Gullwings—who happened to be a Summoner accompanied by her guardians—defeated two great enemies named Sin and Yu Yevon." Logos explained.

"Yeah, and that's why there aren't any more Summoners, because this is the Eternal Calm—Spira without Sin." Ormi added. "Anyways, we helped them defeat Vegnagun in the Farplane a few months ago."

"I still don't get it... are the dead really **dead** in the Farplane?" Fleece asked.

"Yes **and** no. Those lights you saw on that fiend were pyreflies, the living souls of people that were responsible for reincarnating that and other fiends. Basically, it's a never-ending cycle... they come and go." Logos replied.

Kuku pondered on it for a second. "You know, that just might be where Floppity is." Kuku assumed.

"You may be right," Leblanc said, striking her "confindent" pose with her fan, "but there's only one way to find out, loves... come on. The only entrance to the Farplane now is in the Bevelle Underground."

* * *

After a while, the six of them caught up with the CoSS at the south entrance of the Calm Lands.

"There they are now." Gippal said.

"Did you guys make it out okay?" Nooj asked.

Fleece and Kuku looked at Mystic between them. She was still unconscious. "All but one of us." Kuku said.

"Don't worry. She'll be up soon." Fleece assured them.

"I have the fragment from Fayth Scar." Kuku announced.

"And my boys and I found a piece in the cavern." Leblanc added. "What about you three?"

"I got one from Clasko in the Chocobo Ranch. He didn't need it." Gippal said.

"I took this one off of the hands of the Travel Agency over there." Nooj said.

Baralai stepped forth. "And I haven't found one yet, but I have a pretty good idea where one is... Remiem Temple."

"But the entrance has been blocked off..." Nooj spoke before a boom was heard. Gippal had already blown off the entrance.

"Not anymore." Kuku stated.

The nine of them entered the grounds of the temple. It looked the same as always: high spires and a spiraling section underneath the main temple, over a gigantic chasm. The group searched all inside the temple, and found neither a sphere fragment nor a member of the Top 12.

"Not here?" Mystic asked.

"There's still one more area..." Baralai said, pertaining to the spiraling platform under the temple.

There, they saw a white shine in the center of the platform.

"Ah, here it is." Gippal said, picking up the Grand Sphere fragment.

Kuku counted all of the shards they have picked up. "That makes... ten fragments of the Grand Sphere. The rest are still scattered through Spira."

"We'll have to cancel on that. Remember the Farplane?" Leblanc said to her.

"Right... we have to go there."

"Why?" Baralai questioned.

"I'll explain later." Leblanc promised. Suddenly, creaking was heard from under the spiraling platform.

"What's happening?" Logos questioned, considering that the platform should not have been very light. He was wrong, as the entire spiral collapsed from the temple, and the whole group fell with it. It was assumed that they were about to die.

/-/

There's still a third part to this.


	7. Destination Bevelle, Part 3

Chapter 7 — Destination Bevelle, Part 3

"Where are we?" Sweet asked. Mac and Aurora wondered the same thing, as they were in some ancient cave ruins. There were blue lanterns in the halls and purple smoke coming from a central source in the valley below. They were inside the Omega Ruins.

"This place is very ominous..." Mac murmured under suspicion.

"Yeah, not too interesting." Aurora concurred.

"Well, let's figure out the way out of here." Sweet said, leading his trio onward into the ruins.

Eventually they came across an platform that acted as an elevator. Using it, the three of them walked into a small chamber that seemed to them as a trap.

"I have a bad feeling about this room..." Mac spoke, before a great white fiend appeared behind them. It had a glowing jewel in its chest. It was called the Ultima Weapon.

"There's your feeling." Aurora pointed out.

"Let's do it!" Sweet yelled out, signaling the start of a battle with the fiend. It was not long before the Ultima Weapon was defeated, as it was only the appetizer.

"He didn't seem too tough." Aurora boasted.

"Don't get too confident yet... look, another teleport panel." Mac pointed at the floor panel in the back of the chamber.

"Come on, it has to lead us out of here." Sweet said.

They appeared in the center of the ruins, where the purple smoke filled the area as a fog. Sweet, Mac and Aurora advanced downward to the central base of the ruins. The smoke was the most dense here, as another powerful entity was sensed.

"I have an even worse feeling now..." Mac warned to the other two.

"I hear ya—lots of darkness in there." Aurora said.

"There's no turning back, let's go guys." Sweet led them into the centre. The smoke suddenly cleared, revealing a great fiend like the Ultima Weapon, only it was black and more powerful. It was Omega.

"This one's definitely tougher! Brace yourselves!" Sweet shouted to Mac and Aurora.

Omega had pushed the trio up to their Legendary Powers. By then, Mac defeated Omega using a new ability called Blindside Blitz. Mac teleported rapidly all around Omega, up to the point where Mac was in thirty places within one second. Every time he warped, he physically attacked Omega with increasing damage on every warp. For the finish, Mac used a Gentle Fist strike on Omega's glowing core, vanquishing it.

Then, when Mac looked at his wing again, he noticed that a white sphere fragment was in his hand. _"These things must be important..."_ he thought, going down to show Sweet and Aurora. "Guys, here's a second one."

Another dark rift (as the one that took them from Bikanel) appeared. "And so is this! Run!" Aurora cried.

"No." Sweet stopped him. "We might as well take it; there's no other exit here."

* * *

Sweet, Mac and Aurora were taken to a blue hall filled with pyreflies. It was Bevelle's Via Infinito.

"Where are we now?" Mac questioned.

"Looks like a hall of sorts." Aurora guessed.

"Well, shall we?" Sweet said. The three of them delved into the hidden trials of Bevelle.

They realized that this hall of fiends and obstacles was going to be a hundred floors long, after picking up a sphere fragment from big bosses on floors 20, 40, 60, and 80. Getting to the 100th floor, they faced yet another Weapon fiend, but this one (Paragon) was even harder than Omega.

After eventually defeating it, an old, unsent priest appeared and killed Paragon, taking the white sphere fragment that it wielded. It was Trema, and he had one fragment already.

"Who are you?" Sweet asked.

"I'd rather skip the formalities..." he answered quickly. "If you want these fragments, fight me."

Acting on Trema's request, the trio had underestimated his power. He was even tougher and a lot faster than Paragon. It took them twenty minutes to beat him. After picking up the two sphere fragments, the three of them powered down, exhausted.

"For an old man, he was pretty tough." Aurora spoke.

"Unusually..." Mac murmured.

Sweet stood up. "At least we have eight of these fragments. Maybe we can look for the others now.

Suddenly, a third dark rift appeared below them.

"Not again! As if this place wasn't confusing enough..." Aurora whined.

/-/

Fancy and Hippity? Let's just say that a light was found at the end of the tunnel...

There's still more to the story. Send me your thoughts!


	8. Weet Meet Again Farplane Bound

Chapter 8 — We Meet Again... Farplane Bound

Deep within the Bevelle labyrinth, YRP, Tidus, Dotty, Spunky and Canyon are approaching the final walks of the maze.

"How much longer?" Canyon asked.

"Just past the Gaol ahead... then another short path. We're almost there." Yuna assured him.

The group reached the Gaol, a great rotating machine that had an unexplainable function, regulating the entire labyrinth in such a way.

This was the first time Tidus had seen Bevelle like this. "I can't believe all of this is Bevelle." Tidus uttered.

"It amazes me too." Dotty agreed.

"All these machines and stuff..." Spunky took into thought.

Rikku screamed softly.

"What is it?" Paine asked.

"Speaking of metal..." Rikku murmured, pointing at a colossus made of steel. It was in the form of a Defender [Prime], aiming to attack any trespassers.

Tidus scoffed. "These things aren't tough." He used his Spiral Cut overdrive on the sentry, only to bounce right off of it. "Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed, falling towards the Gaol.

"No!" Yuna cried.

Luckily, Tidus was hanging on the edge. "I'm all right... just help me up!"

The Defender Prime knocked Dotty out with its heavy gauntlets. Canyon and Spunky were ready to fight. Spunky used a rare move that only happens when it seemed like Dotty was out of commission. It was named Death Purge—Spunky would put his fist out in front of him, aimed at his target. While channeling focus, Spunky would suddenly open his hand at the enemy and long spikes would temporarily burst from out of the target's body, making him or her suffer severe damage. Unfortunately, the spikes did not exit the Defender's torso, as the steel on its body was solid.

"What's it made out of?" Canyon questioned, before having a great idea. He powered to Legendary and used his greatest move, Electroclasm—it is like Vaan's (from Final Fantasy 12) Pyroclasm, only with the thunder element. The effects of the technique not only paralyzed the Defender Prime from conduction, it also made it weak.

Spunky then told Canyon to get Dotty up and tell her to use her strongest move. He then used his Giant Spike Rush— a huge spike channeled from a spinning vortex of energy. This put the air element into the mix as well because Spunky when released the spike, it would move and spin so fast against the air, it would absorb the resistance and make the spike more powerul. It began to slowly pierce through the Defender Prime. Then when Dotty got back up and on Legendary Power, she used her Dimension Wave—a black blast that had a small chance of ripping a hole on its target. The chance had taken its effect on the Defender Prime and defeated it.

When the hole cleared, a sphere fragment floated in midair and flew off towards the heroes' destination. Everyone regrouped and followed it. It led them to the great hall where Vegnagun was created. The fragment dropped on the end of the bridge.

Tidus picked it up and then looked around him. "Is this the..." he began to question, seeing the hundreds of pyreflies around the giant room.

"This is where Vegnagun was created." Yuna stated. "See all of the pyreflies? This place was too big to seal up because Vegnagun managed to tunnel its way to the Farplane. We're here now... at the only passageway there."

"This is the entrance." Dotty summated, looking down.

At the next instant after Dotty spoke, a dark rift appeared near the seven of the heroes. It spat out Sweet, Mac and Aurora onto the precipice.

"Ow..." Aurora muttered on the landing.

"Sweet... Mac... Aurora!" Canyon called out.

"What do ya know... three of their friends found us." Tidus said.

Then, a sudden bend in the air above the precipice revealed Kuku, Fleece, Mystic and their accomplices. Mystic had finally woken up, and then used her telekinesis to make her group's landing a safe one.

"Wow... it's a reunion." Paine spoke in her "enthusiastic" tone.

"Well, well... if it isn't Rikku..." Gippal uttered, looking at the Al Bhed girl.

"You—" she paused because she could not make a snappy comeback. It was different, seeing Gippal again. "You called me by my name... and not **Cid's girl**?"

"I ought to start somewhere, don't I?"

* * *

After everyone had gotten sufficiently reacquainted, it was time to devise a group plan before jumping into the Farplane.

"So you're the leader of the Titans, Sweet?" Tidus asked him.

"Yes." He turned to the group. "Any fragments left?"

"Every corner in Spira has been searched." Nooj claimed.

"So we must have all of the Grand Sphere fragments." Gippal said, counting them up. "Thirty-four to be exact..."

"But there's one other problem: we don't know how to put the sphere together." Baralai stated.

Leblanc sighed. "Yes, loves. You could try any combination you'd like, and you would still have a mess. It could take days."

"We may as well just keep them until we figure it out." Paine pitched.

Yuna stepped in front of the group and turned to them. "So now, the only thing we have to worry about is saving the Titans' friend. Everyone has said that her soul could be in the Farplane, and that's what we'll find out. But... who knows what shape the Farplane is in now?"

"We'll just have to find out... all 19 of us." Tidus spoke, counting everyone in the group.

"Make that 21!" two voices simultaneously said. The party turned around and saw Hippity and Fancy.

"Hippity... Fancy? How could you two have possibly found us?" Dotty asked, perplexed at their arrival.

"Let's see..." Fancy started. "We were going for revenge on Wrinkle... got our butts handed to us and thrown in their cell... discovered our Legenadary Powers through unwavering hope and faith... escaped with our bodies intact... used the locator to find the B-Jet and found the portal... then used it to find you guys. Here we are..."

Yuna smiled. "The more the merrier!" she exclaimed, before walking to the edge of the precipice. "Now, before all jump in, I have two questions. If I can remember, Floppity is the name of the person you guys are trying to find, right?"

"Yes." Sweet replied.

"And... do you eleven Titans, plus her, have a special title—like a group name or something?"

Sweet thought on it for a second, and came up with something new. "We were called the **Top 12** of the Bean Titans, but since we have a new degree of power... you can call us: the Legendary 12."

"Sounds cool!" Tidus complimented the name. "All right, guys... let's go!"

All 21 of the heroes jumped into the chasm, leading to the Farplane Road. The road had looked the same as always—with suspended rocky platforms and a dark, nucleus-like atmosphere. Soon, they reached the Farplane Glen—the garden after the end of the road that overlooked the peaceful atmosphere of the Farplane.

_"This is amazing..."_ Dotty marveled.

Leblanc remembered something, approaching Yuna. "Miss Yuna." she called her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I forgot to tell you something; though I don't know if you've ever heard about the title. Fleece, over there, is the Salvation Summoner."

Yuna did not recall of the title. "Salvation Summoner?"

"Better known as... the chosen one. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

The warp hole that led to the Heart of the Farplane opened up. The party entered it and saw the Heart in the most chaotic state that it had ever been. There were fiends almost everywhere, in a storm-like atmosphere with quakes pressuring on the metal grounds, making the passageways slowly fragmented.

"I never seen the Heart like this..." Nooj said.

"We've got to hurry." Sweet quickly spoke, signaling the rest of the group to divide and conquer. As they fought, Mac and Mystic discovered that they were able to sense the souls within the pyreflies, but the problem was that each pyrefly had up to ten souls in it. Nevertheless, it seemed like the waves and waves of fiends were endless, until Yuna remembered about the three pianos around the Farplane. She thought that if she could play the entire short song again on each piano, the fiends would cease to come continuously. She was right, as the fiends stopped popping out of nowhere (along with reforming the Heart's passageways), allowing the rest of the party to defeat them and settle things in the Heart down.

The fiends were done, but the natural disasters were not; the storms and quakes continued. The group was wondering why the place had not settled down yet, until they looked towards the Heart's core. The party immediately rushed to the gate to see what was going on... and could not believe what they were seeing.

Yuna looked to the left and saw the same humongous fiend that she had defeated over two years ago. "It can't be..." Yuna murmured.

"Sin? No way!" Tidus freaked.

"That's not the only thing... look to the right!" Rikku quivered in fear, upon the sight of a metal colossus.

"Vegnagun!" the Spira-dwellers said.

Tidus looked down to the core and saw a familiar, scarab-like apparition. "It's Yu Yevon! Whatever he's doing, it can't be good!"

Though these enemies were the big bosses, everyone knew how to defeat them, even without the help of certain allies. This was to be the toughest battle yet.

/-/

The final part of this story is next. Send me your thoughts and comments!


	9. All For One

Chapter 9 — All For One

The heroes charged down the final highway towards the core, to confront their most powerful of foes. Halfway down the road, Sin approached the group.

"Sin's coming..." Tidus warned the party.

Fleece took the initiative and tried to use a Holy Blast on Sin. Before the blast emerged, Sin had suddenly began to wither away into thousands of pyreflies. This greatly shocked the party.

"What—? Oh..." Yuna stuttered before understanding what Leblanc said to her.

"See?" Leblanc said to Yuna.

Suddenly, some of the pyreflies materialized into another foe that should be dead. It was a young man, with long, light blue hair, wearing a maester's garments.

"Seymour." Tidus said bluntly and flatly.

He laughed evilly. "Well, well... look who's alive again..." he spoke.

"How are you not dead? Yuna sent you herself; she even defeated Yu Yevon and Sin the same way!" Tidus demanded to know.

"Did I not say before that I would become Sin? After you and Jecht died, and after you came back, I found Sin, joined with it, and freed Yu Yevon, so I alone could use Sin's power for my own benefit."

"Well, Sin's finished... for good." Tidus remarked, being backed by YRP.

"You may have destroyed Sin, but I am far more powerful than you could imagine... even without Sin!" Seymour claimed, beginning to channel in all of the rest of the pyreflies that made up Sin.

"One last fight, Seymour! This time, you won't come back!" Yuna shouted at him.

"You have no hope of defeating me; you WILL DIE!" Seymour proclaimed, transforming into Seymour Ultimatus—a black colored apparition of himself that exceeds even Sin's power.

"YRP, help me with this guy! The rest of you can keep going!" Tidus yelled. The rest of the party moved on before the one-on-four battle began.

"This is the final stand for you!" Seymour said, nearly hitting Tidus.

"No, it's yours!" Tidus retaliated.

"Though I don't know you, I have heard that you've endangered Yuna's life before... and for that, I will not show mercy on you!" Paine yelled, getting serious.

Rikku was as well, saying that she did not want to ever see his face, hear his voice, or hear his name again.

"No more will you live, Seymour. This is where it ends!" Yuna claimed.

"TRY ME!" Seymour said, before continuing the fight.

* * *

At the second half of the road to the core, Vegnagun floated towards the rest of the party.

"It's coming..." Fancy said.

"You eleven go on ahead." Gippal requested.

"We've fought and defeated Vegnagun before—" Baralai started.

"—and we can do it again." Gippal finished for him.

"It won't be a problem..." Leblanc assured the Titans, as they moved on ahead.

Logos saw something strange happening with Vegnagun. "What in the world—?" he uttered.

Vegnagun pulsated energy, higher than it ever had been before; it appeared crimson. It was independent of anyone, now being deemed as Hyper Vegnagun.

"It's getting stronger... on its own!" Ormi analyzed.

"This is different, everyone: be on your guard at all times! Attack!" Nooj ordered out, commencing the battle with Vegnagun.

* * *

The Titans approached Yu Yevon, who floated before the pink-colored core of the Heart. (The Heart of the Farplane, by the way, actually was the bright blue ball in the distance that could be seen from the Farplane Glen.) Yu Yevon reformed itself into an old priest like Trema. He could now speak openly.

"None of us know who or what are you... but you will be stopped." Sweet said.

"I was stopped countless times when I was the reincarnator of Sin... it was because of heathens like you all are. The foiling ends here. All hope of defeating me ends here! And it starts with the core..." Yu Yevon transformed back into a violet scarab and somehow summoned all ten of the dark-spirited aeons. He made them all join together and infuse their powers within him. After doing that, Yu Yevon joined himself with the Core of the Farplane, tainting it and then suddenly transforming into an all-powerful entity known as **Penance**. It exhibited some of its earth-shaking power and then waited for them to attack.

"Its power... unreal." Mac sensed.

"Gracious..._ wait a minute_..." Fleece said, remembering what Leblanc said. _"Those must have been the aeons... which is why I'm this—Salvation Summoner."_

"We've come too far to back down. Ready, guys?" Sweet stated.

Mysteriously, a lavender-colored pyrefly came and floated by the eleven heroes. Mystic noticed and then looked into it; she sensed only one soul—Floppity.

"Guys! This pyrefly is Floppity!" Mystic alerted them.

Hippity immediately tried to hold the pyrefly, but his hands when straight through it as Floppity normally could in a ghastly facade. He was happy to truly see that she was not really dead. "Mystic... can you speak to her?" he asked.

"I'll try." Mystic (Legendary Power) closed her eyes and linked her mind with the pyrefly. _"Floppity, can you hear me?"_

_"Mystic? Is that you?"_ Floppity responded.

"She's speaking to me..." Mystic said to the rest. They knew now that it was truly Floppity.

_"Everything is blurry, but I can see some of you."_ Floppity said.

_"Floppity, we are about to face a really tough opponent... can you stay near Hippity?"_ Mystic asked her.

_"Sure."_

Mystic told Hippity that Floppity's pyrefly would fly near him as they fight Penance.

* * *

**(OUTCOMES)**

"No... this cannot be..." Seymour trembled on the ground, in a near-death experience.

"It's over, deal with it." Paine said, moving on to help the Titans.

"This is impossible... I'm immortal!"

"Sorry, since Sin's gone... not anymore." Rikku told him, then going off to follow Paine.

Seymour looked up. "Yuna..."

"It's been over two years, Seymour. Get over it!" Yuna shouted at him. "Someone better is with me now. You've always been a cowardly snake." She follows Rikku.

Seymour begins to disappear. "Why... why has this happened?" He is now gone for good.

"Because... you made the mistake of killing your own father. My old man understands why I did what I had to do. Now, look... all of the talk you've gone about saving Spira has meant nothing... and all you've done is save yourself the trouble." Tidus answered his last question, before following YRP.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think it's time for **that** attack now." Leblanc proposed. Logos, Ormi and the CoSS agreed with her.

Ormi then enlarged his shield and span it rapidly on the ground. Then he, Logos and Leblanc hopped on it. Leblanc created a tornado, throwing her fan up, while spiraling. While this was going on, Baralai, Nooj and Gippal combined their most powerful attacks for their Chaos Mortar—sending the cannon to fill up the tornado. Ormi then kicked his shield to turn the energy spiral upon Vegnagun. This was their Supreme Star Blast; it was powerful enough to destroy an entire city, which meant that Vegnagun was vanquished.

Tidus and YRP witnessed this. "Whoa! When did you guys learn that?" Tidus asked.

"We happened to stumble upon it while mixing moves together and... well, let's just say that the Djose Bay has a shortage of water." Leblanc answered.

"Whoa... I passed by there, and I didn't even notice."

"We can still use the attack one more time, so let's all go help the Titans and make it count." Nooj proposed.

* * *

"This thing is tough..." Mac said.

"Shouldn't we be done with this thing by now?" Aurora questioned.

"I don't know... it seems like it's getting stronger." Mystic thought.

Dotty analyzed something. "Of course... it's absorbing energy not just from the darkness of the aeons, but from every pyrefly in the Farplane, except for Floppity's. We'd have to whip up something huge to beat it."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sweet said.

"What?" Kuku asked.

"We're gonna need everyone's help for this one..."

"Not a problem!" Yuna shouted out. Rikku and Paine stood next to Yuna. "Ready..."

The girls posed. "Y... R... P... in position! Show time!" The three girls ascended in power and transformed into their special dresspheres: Yuna—Floral Fallal, Rikku—Machina Maw, and Paine—Full Throttle.

"We're starting our attack now." Gippal told Sweet, as the Leblanc Crew were spinning around again.

"Right... Legendary (L) 12: prepare your strongest attacks!" Sweet announced. The blasts that are already known are: Blazing Phoenix, Heaven's Wrath, Final Flash, Fulminating Darkness, Aurora Blast, Electroclasm, Giant Spike Rush, and Dimension Wave. Mystic used her Graviton Blast—a visible, psychokinetic ion blast. Fancy had Maelstrom Bolt—a wave in which big bolts of powerful white lightning charge in and then join together, before hitting a target. Hippity unleashed his Cataclysm—a special move in which Hippity releases a rushing, mighty blast made entirely of earth. Finally, Floppity (somehow blasting from the pyrefly) used her Tetra Genesis—calling upon her strongest fire, water, thunder and ice spells (now 4th level; with the suffix "-ja") and combining them in a powerful burst of energy. With all twelve blasts combined, makes the Legendary Blast of the Legendary 12. This was joined also by Tidus's Blitz Ace, the Supreme Star Blast, Yuna's Great Whirl, Rikku's Vajra, and Paine's Swords Dance.

Penance was finally defeated, causing millions of pyreflies to surge out of the entity and send the entire party out of the Heart. They all woke up in the Farplane Glen.

"We did it!" Sweet exclaimed.

"Everyone, look!" Gippal shouted, telling everyone to look ahead to where the Heart was in the distance. They saw all of the fragments join together, and create the Grand Sphere. It took its place where the Heart was and shined vibrantly, creating a new and more peaceful Farplane. Also, a second warp hole appeared on the glen... and the B-Jet was on the other side.

"Hayd-u!" Rikku marveled, meaning **"Neat-o!"**.

"The Farplane... it's brand new." Yuna said.

"This is unthinkable...!" Baralai spoke, amazed.

Tidus looked out to the side. "Are those the aeons—the REAL ones?"

Everyone saw Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magus Sisters (Cindy, Sandy and Mindy) floating towards them.

_"Looks like I did my job..."_ Fleece wondered.

Yuna walked up, looking at Bahamut, as its fayth was the one she had seen the most. "Can you hear me?"

Bahamut nodded. Yuna smiled.

"Listen to me," she began, "Sin, Vegnagun and Yu Yevon... they are no more... it's over. ***_looks at Fleece, then back at the aeons*_** Since you all have helped me so much, not only am I truly grateful for it... but I want you all to be free from Spira and be with the Titans." The L12 were surprised with this. Yuna continued. "Fleece, the lamb, is the Salvation Summoner... she's the one who saved you all from Yu Yevon. Again, I thank you for all the time we had together when I was a Summoner..."

Valefor flew in and surrounded Yuna with her wings.

"I think she said thank you, too." Fleece said to Yuna. The aeons faded away while they were heading towards Fleece; it was their way of joining the Titans.

Yuna cried a little, smiling.

"Hard to say goodbye, isn't it?" Tidus asked her.

"It is, but it's alright. They're in good hands."

Floppity's pyrefly flew into the warp hole leading to the Titans' world.

"Looks like she has the right idea..." Canyon said.

Sweet turned to their allies in Spira. "On behalf of us all, I thank you all for helping us find Floppity."

"No prob... and hey, you know where to find us if you need anything!" Tidus replied.

"Right. Until then." Sweet and the rest of the L12 exited Spira into their home world. They hopped in the B-Jet and found Floppity's pyrefly inside. They flew for Titans Tower.

* * *

Soon, they were in the Healing Room to find Floppity's body still resting. The pyrefly then floated into Floppity's chest. Everyone hoped that Floppity was back to life. Nothing happened after a moment.

Hippity kneeled down by the bed and held Floppity's hand. He murmured her name solemnly. After a couple of seconds, Hippity felt Floppity's fingers moving. The others saw the movement as well.

Fleece and Dotty checked the status boards. "Her health is going back to maximum. She has control of her actions!" Dotty reported.

Floppity opened her gray eyes, and looked over to Hippity with blurred vision. "Hippity?"

"Yes?"

Her sight cleared up. "I'm back."

Hippity hugged her, relieved that she was all right.

All of the Titans were now at peace once again.

"Whew... now we can relax..." Sweet said to sum everything up.

Another day, another victory.

I~~~**~~~I

So, how was it? Tell me... I'm all ears.

BTA PART 3 Coming Soon! :)


End file.
